Cecil Turtle
Cecil Turtle is a recurring character created by Tex Avery for the Bugs Bunny cartoon "Tortoise Beats Hare", here he was a heroic character. who beats Bugs in a race by cheating with the help of his lookalike cousins. However he is a main antagonist of The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) in the second season. He used to work in the local cable company as a customer service representative. He is considered one of the show's main recurring antagonists along with Marvin, Yosemite Sam, and Wile E. Coyote - however, unlike the nerdy Marvin, the bad-tempered and cantankerous Sam, and the ravenous and acquisitive Wile E., Cecil is a very goofy, stupid, selfish, arrogant, eccentric, and outlandish villain: unfortunately, he also seems to hold considerable power, despite his idiocy and thus can cause trouble for the show's heroes. Personality Cecil is quite the dishonest, fraudulent, treacherous, manipulative and calculating trickster. Every Monday, he picks a customer of Visitron Cable and turn off their cable. He then waits for the customer to call and then he makes the process very painful including telling them someone will be there somewhere between 8:00 P\AM and 6:00 PM (the whole day) and then when the customer goes to the bathroom he knocks on their door and runs away leaving a sign that they missed him. Cecil later reveals that he is an even worse character, ready to con people out of their money, by faking injuries and wearing a cracked shell, then tricking the people into handing over all their money. He was even apparently willing to murder to cover his secret. However, he was stopped by getting slingshotted by Daffy's recliner (it was sold and then bought by Cecil), cracking his real shell into a wall, claiming that he has two cracked shells. He got arrested in the end in the outro and vowing revenge on Bugs for ruining and ended his entire false injuries con spree. ''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' Cecil also appears as a supporting antagonist in Rabbits Run. He has two Goons for bodyguards, until he is dismayed to find out that they are Instant Martians in disguise, working for Marvin. He is another craver for Lola's invisibility spray. He kidnapped Lola during the film and probably does not even mind to kill her along if he's going get paid for it. Quotes Gallery Bugs and Cecil.jpg|Cecil with Bugs 1000px-Cecil Turtle-1-.png|Cecil pleased with work Cecil agents.jpg|Cecil with his Goons. Cecil Evil Laugh.png|Cecil's evil laugh. Cecil With A Gun.PNG|Cecil with a gun Rabbits run 5.jpg|Cecil's evil smirk (In Rabbits Run) Trivia *He was fired from his job at Visitron Cable by Daffy, who in turn was fired for firing everybody. He was the only employee at Vistron Cable deserved and have a reason to get fired because turning off Bugs' cable for no reason but his own sadistic fun. *Bugs tricked him and got his cable turned back on shortly before getting fired. *In the original shorts, Cecil competed against Bugs in races and outsmarted Bugs to win. Unlike today, Cecil was the hero of the pictures and succeeded with his plans back then, that was part of the story of The Tortoise and Hare in the Aesop storybooks. He's the only character ever beaten and outsmarted Bugs Bunny three times in a row. *Cecil ended up being the inspirationi for Tyrone Turtle in Tiny Toon Adventures. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:On & Off Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Extravagant Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Parody/Homage Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Mercenaries Category:Spy Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Ensemble Category:Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dimwits